The present disclosure relates to a design structure, and more specifically to a design structure for profiling sequences applied to electronic circuits.
At the circuit level, software is executed on hardware by passing bit sequences through circuit elements, such as, for example, latches, multiplexers, various gates, etc. Design, production, and testing of circuits may rely on theoretic execution or simulations to determine the most likely order that a circuit's elements execute a given bit sequence, or upon comparison of a final bit sequence output to an expected output. Under certain circumstances, software may require a given sequence to be executed on hardware in an exact order of circuit elements.